Meeting Death
by BlackFiraRose
Summary: Note: I created Emerald myself! (Main Character!) T for language and violence Ronald KnoxXEmerald This all goes on around the time Ciel meets Grell's true form. Yas. Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Black Butler fanfic! YAY!

Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

 _My life has ended. I ended it because I'm worthless. I bet no one will care that I'm dead._

* * *

I felt alive again. But how? My eyes are now open. I see a building, a very tall building at that. I walked over, hearing the patter of my feet, both doors burst open and someone was there.

"OH WILLIAM! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER! I think she'll do excellent in the Retrieval Division!"

The woman walked away.

I stepped inside. My vision became blurry, and I fell onto the clean, white floor. All I could see is black.

* * *

I became awake again. Despite the black dress I've been wearing ever since I got here, my appearance has changed. My reflection off the tile wasn't as vivid as I'd like but I could see that my eyes were now a greenish-gold color while when I was alive, they were blue. Which, it seems stupid now because my name is Emerald. My hair is now a bright red, similar to the woman's that I...met...earlier. Someone swooped down and put glasses on my face.

"Um. Thanks..." I said quietly

I turned around and I saw a blonde haired man with the same color eyes as me.

"I'm Ronald."

"Erm. Well, I'm Emerald. Question...Where are we?!"

"We're at the Grim Reaper Dispatch!"

"Grim Reaper?"

 _Is it just me or am I REALLY talking to a Grim Reaper?!_

"Yeah! You committed suicide, right?"

I said forcefully, "Yes."

"Congrats! You are now a Grim Reaper!"

He got even closer and whispered,"Hope you like parties because there's one after the day shift. I'm inviting you. Now, why don't you go back to the entrance and speak with William. Y'know, the guy who Grell mentioned?"

He walked away and while doing so he gave me a wink.

 _Did he just hit on me?!_

I did as Ronald said and walked over to the entrance.

"Um. Hell-."

"Let me guess, you're the new Grim Reaper." He said, immediately

"Yes. That would be me..."

"What is your name?"

"Emerald." I affirmed

"Oh, and, Ronald,he hitted on you, didn't he?" William hissed

"To be honest, I don't know! But I think so..." I assured

"Well, then, let's get you signed up and design your Death Scythe."

 _Why am I so nervous about tonight? Was it the way Ronald spoke?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Note that I referred to Grell as a girl. This is my belief. People have found out that Grell is actually transgender. Thank you, Moonlight Raven Grave for being AWESOME and reviewing and liking and favoriting! Ur awesome bruh! EVERYONE OF YOU READERS ARE AWESOME! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

*That Night*

 _I wonder what Ronald is up to..._

I was organizing files until William rushed up to me and asked, " Have you seen Knox anywhere?"

I replied,"All I know is that he's at some stupid party with his stupid self and his stupid ways!"

I started banging my fist on the counter.

"Who knows!" I continued," He could be illegally using his Death Scythe right about now!"

I rolled my eyes at my somewhat harsh comment.

"Well, you have a point. He's being trained by Grell! Whom, is undercover at the moment. I hear she's at the Phantomhive estate right now.

 _Phantomhive Estate? Why is that so familiar? Why do I remember that name? Phantomhive._

"Anyways." William started,"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, there's some more people on the to-die list for tonight. Grell did most of them but she had to return to the Phantomhive Estate because it would be rendered as suspicious. I would usually have Ronald help me but...*sigh* would you take his place?"

"Sure!" I said back

"Ok, lets go get your Death Scythe!"

* * *

*Later*

"Here is your Death Scythe!"

I gasped and said,"IT'S FREAKING PERFECT!"

My Death Scythe is an axe. The long handle is made out of aluminum and the blade is steel. The handle has designs all across it. The blade, sharpened so finely, I could prick my finger on it.

* * *

*After the Night Shift*

It's now the early hours of the morning. My Death Scythe, bloody from blade to handle. My face and hands were also covered in blood.

I'm sitting alone in the lounge. Well, I was.

"Why didn't you come?! You totally missed out!"

I recognized the voice that belonged to none other than Ronald Knox.

"One, I wasn't planning on going anyway. And, two, I had to help William with the Night Shift tonight because Grell had to go back to the Phantomhive Estate and YOU weren't here to help us!" I yelled in his face

I was quite enraged at this point. I felt like slapping him or even punching him.

"Okay, okay! So maybe I need to cut back on the parties and actually pay attention!" He replied to my rage

"Do you promise?" I asked

"What is this?! Come on!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Ok! I promise! Y'know you should really get that blood off of your hands and face!"

"What if I don't want to? What if I don't listen to your jerk-like orders?!" I shot back

"Ah.", he said at last,"Stubborn, aren't we?" 

_This might be the most challenging person I have ever met..._


	3. Chapter 3

Guys... I have the most brilliant idea!

(Oh! And, there are Pokemon references in this chapter as well as a Legend of Zelda reference! FANDOMS UNITEEEEE!)

* * *

 **(Thank Moonlight Raven Grave for this idea! I'm kidding, but go look at her review on chapter 2 XD also go check out her fanfics! As well as her Wattpad! ;P SHES AWESOME SO YAH!)**

(Moonlight has seen this in one of my oneshot cluster type things! I put it here for you guys to see as well! You can also see it on my Wattpad!)

* * *

 **Emerald: RONALD! Listen to meh! Ya need to stop partyin'!**

 **Ronald: …**

 **Emerald: …**

 **-Ronald's POV-**

 **(Italics) wtfffff?!**

 **Fira: HAHAHAHA**

 **Ronald: WHAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY?!**

 **Fira: imma ship u!**

 **Emerald: wat**

 **Ronald: OH GOD NO!**

 **Fira: XD**

 **Moonlight Raven Grave: XD**

 ***Ronald runs away***

 **Fira and Moonlight: IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU, SCARED?**

 **Ronald: *Yells* YEEESSSSS!**

 **Moonlight: Oh, good grief.**

 **Fira: SENPAI COME BACKKKKK**!

Yes I did that XD Yas. I shipped them. AND I CONSIDER RONALD KNOX MY SENPAI! IT'S REASONABLE! ...He'll...never...notice me.

Thank you Moonlight Raven Grave for the HILARIOUS review! It really put a smile on my face! Your added comments are my tribute to you! YOU ARE AWESOME! Never forget that ;D Let's get to CHAPTER THREEEEEE!

* * *

"Oh, so THAT'S your description of me, eh?" I shot back

He laughed and said,"That's only a sliver of of what I think of you! You are an abnormally kind person and I think you'll do well here at the Dispatch!"

 **Reader: OMIGOSHHH FIRA! ARE YOU SHIPPING THEM ALREADY?!**

 **Fira: *SIGH* BE PATIENT! This is only a hint, mind you.**

 **Moonlight: ehehehehe**

 **Reader: OH GOD MIDNIGHT TURNED INTO MIDNA! *FAINTS***

 **Moonlight and Fira: Eh...**

"Hey Ronald?"

"Yeah?" He said as he pulled a chair out and sat down

"Have you heard of all these Jack the Ripper cases that have been happening?" I asked the flirtatious Shinigami

 **Moonlight:OOH!**

 **Fira: ON CRAP! YOU TOO?**

 **Moonlight:hehehehe!**

"Y'know how Will mentioned Grell was undercover?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she and her 'Mistress' ARE Jack the Ripper!" He answered

"So all of these people were on the banister?"

"I honestly don't know! Ah...The ENDLESS mysteries of Grell Sutcliff!"

He chuckled and added,"I wonder what Will would do! He'd probably freak the hell out!"

Ron then pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Haha! Yeah, you DO have a point!"

 _I guess Ronald Knox isn't all that bad. I must admit, he's a pretty handsome guy! I have to wonder, is he playing some twisted game or does he REALLY like me?_

I broke the short silence,"Can I tell you something? It's quite complicated when taken into fine details. But, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"

He replied with a smile,"Sure!"

 _You are acting cute! DAMN YOU, RON KNOX! Alright, you can tell him!_

"I don't-"

I sighed after I failed to tell him.

"Take your time..."

 **Reader:QUQ**

 **Fira &Moonlight: Oh no.**

 **Fira: DEDENNE! USE NUZZLE!**

"I don't even know my last name. I don't know my parents...my family. I always like to wonder if I ever had any siblings."

"Hmm..well may-."

"Ahem. Sorry to...interrupt. I would like to see you both in my office tomorrow, 3 o'clock sharp!"

He then walked out.

"Damn! What does he want with us?!" Ron whispered

"I don't know but it can't be good!" I started,"Now, what were you saying?"

The Grim Reaper replied,"We could go sneak into the Grim Reaper Library! Then, we can locate your Cinematic Record! That is, if you want to know where you originated from!"

 _This COULD be your ONLY CHANCE to figure out who your family REALLY is!_

"Really? Oh, and...why 'sneak'?"

"Well, William HATES it when people go outta here so late! But eh! I've done it before! If we're quiet enough, we won't get caught!" He whispered

"I'm in!"

"Seriously?"

"This might be my only chance to really know who I am!"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

 _I was running out of breath. Feet pounding on the roadside, I was tired. I was considered a 'runaway' but the truth is...I'm not._

 _It was raining and I didn't have anywhere else to go but this place._

 _The Phantomhive Manor._

 _*Echos in Ciel Phantomhives voice* Phantomhive..._

 _Phantomhive._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ronald Knox asked immediately after I gained my conscientiousness back.

"Phantomhive..." I mumbled

"What? Phantomhive?"

I was laying on the floor and Ron was beside me.

 _Maybe he isn't playing some game..._

He extended his hand out for me to grab onto and to help me stand up.

"Thank you." I quietly said

"Do you think we should just go to the library in the morning?" He asked

"Yeah, that would probably be best!"

* * *

*THE NEXT DAY*

I waited in the lounge for Ron.

 _He said he'd be here? Where is he?_

"SHIT!"

"Found him.."

"Made...it!" He said, panting.

"So I see!"

I glanced at the wall clock. It read, 2:58.

"Oooooohhhhhh shhhhhiiiitttttttt." I half yelled

"Whaaaat?"

*facepalm* "WE HAVE TWO MINUTES UNTIL WE HAVE TO SEE WILL!" I yelled

"Yep! This IS an 'Oh shit' moment!"

"LET'S RUN IT!" I yelled, once more

"Oh, not again!"

* * *

Ron constantly kept checking his wristwatch. And, occasionally he would yell 'Damn it! Hurry!' while we ran beside each other.

We at last reached the door to the office of William T. Spears.

I was bent down panting. Ronald however... he is laying the floor...wheezing.

"I swear! It's like I'm human again!" He said, sweating.

The door swung open and there stood William.

"Where is Knox?"

I pointed down over to my right.

"C'mon Knox. Get up." Will said sternly

I extended my hand out like Ron, himself did last night.

We both walked inside and took our seats.

"Knox?"

"Yes?"

"From this point further your partner will no longer be Grell Sutcliff,but her." William said pointing at me.

"What?!" Ron and I said in unison.

 **[A/N: GUYS! IT IS NOW 2:00 AM! *SIGH* Thanks for tolerating Moonlight and I during this chapter! I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Oh! ANNNDDD if you have an account here on fanfiction feel free to PM me! I LOVE CONVERSATIONS! Plus, If you have a beta request tell me! I will be happy to accept some! Alrigh-. *Grell walks up* 'Wait a second?! IM BEING REPLACED?!'**

 **Fira:Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.]**

* * *

it is very late.

i want food now...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for waiting! School has been stressing me out MAJORLY! Here is chapter 4!

Oh annnd one of my friends said that Ronald is a cute little cinnamon roll! Obviously, I agree :3

Note: The sentences/details have a '*' deserve a special thanks! That, I will mention at the end of the chapter!

This will probably follow in the next chapter but I dont know yet...

* * *

"Wait. What?" I said

"Seriously?" Ron said after

"Well, since Grell said you were doing so well, we will give you this opportunity. Don't blow it, Knox!"

"Erm, okay." Ronald muttered

After he whispered," What do ya think of this, eh?"

I replied,"Don't know..."

"Ahem!" William yelled, getting our attention back,"You will be officially stating that Knox is your newly assigned partner. You will both meet me at the end of the hall tomorrow night. 9PM sharp!"

 _We've got to get to the library. Quickly and before tomorrow night!_

"You may leave." William said.

We walked out. "Hey, do you wanna head to the library?" Ronald asked before I could

"Yeah...Watch out universe cuz' this Grim Reaper is gonna figure out who she is!"

* * *

~Later~

"We've gone through thousands of books and not one of them is my Record!" I yelled

Ronald replied,"Ayy! Pipe down will you? It's..in...here."

"Is everything okay?"

 _Silence_

"Ronald?"

"How could you have lived like that? In an orphanage...for seven years?"

My eyes started to fill my eyes and my voice started to crack,"Y-you foun-d it?"

The young Shinigami turned around and looked at me. He walked up to me, and wiped my tears away.

 **Readers: O_O**

 **Fira: Yas... you can go shipping crazy now... *sigh***

"I may be the next die hard Grim Reaper but I do have a heart, y'know." He said after a puzzled look went across my face.

"Seven y-years of my life were pure hell..."

"Hey, It's done and over with! See?

He tossed the book over his shoulder but someone picked it up.

"My, my. Born December 27, 1869 *****. Status: Deceased. Full Name: Emerald Avea Phantomhive. Oh, a Phantomhive I see!"

 **{A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!}**

"Damn it." I mutter,"All this time...I was a Phantomhive. But, why can't I remember living in the Phantomhive Manor?"

"Well...probably the WORST timing in the world but this is the Undertaker." Ron explained

"Undertaker?"

"Hm?"

"What is my relation the the name of Phantomhive?"

Well... Ciel Phantomhive...is your brother."

 _Ciel's voice haunts me. Why?_

 _*Ciel's voice* Phantomhive..._

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

"Damn you! You make me want to vomit!" Ciel yelled

"So...you are grateful to me for a moment then you say I make you sick. Heh, fine. I wish I'd hurry up and die so you don't have to even look at me. You can then forget I exist!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

I nudged Ronald by pulling his shirt sleeve,"Can we leave for now? We've found the answer, haven't we?"

"Sure. I can tell you what's going to be expected tomorrow when we get back!"

"Thanks."

* * *

~Later~

"Alright, you have to state your name, Date of Birth, why you're here, and who your assigned partner will be. Let's practice!"

"Um, okay."

"Name?"

"Emerald Avea Phantomhive."

"Date of birth?"

"December 27, 1869. ***** "

"Why are you here?"

"To be a Shinigami, like you."

"Assigned partner?"

"Ronald Knox."

"See! You're a natural!Wanna do the same thing tomorrow?"

"Sure..."

"Come to think of it...you could take my spare bed if you want...seeming we're partners and all..."

"Are you planning something?"

"Other than letting you have half my dorm...no.."

"Oh, sorry, I assume too much. It's just how I am!"

"It's alright! Let's call it a night."

* * *

 **[A/N: GUYSSSSS! UGH! This took THREE DAYS! Yes, three days of eating, watching my phone charge, fangirling, listening to music and actually being productive.]**

 **Alright! Onto that special shoutout!**

 _ **Thank you to Revontheus from Wattpad for letting me use minor details and, they miiiiggghhhttt follow into the next chapter!**_

 _ **These details are from Revontheus' fanfic, Red Reaper**_

 _ **#1- December 27,1869- Ron's Birthday in Red Reaper. This is a liiiitttlleee like a spoiler for Meeting Death. (Yes, they will have the same birthday...)**_

 _ **#2-December 27, 1869- (READ ABOVE)**_

 **[A/N: Chapter 5 will come as soon as it can. I'm getting very stressed with all of the schoolwork that needs to be done. Again, thanks for being so very patient with me and feel free to send me a PM if you want! Bye for now!]**


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

Hey everyone! Before you ask, yeah I really AM doing this chapter in parts! Im sorry for the crap layout of this chapter. I had typed with my phone then I sent it to myself in an email. So yeah, I never edited it again. Im sorry guys, but this chapter has been kicking my ass!

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG* "Cmon!"  
I was starting to get agitated so I yelled,"Damn you! Go back to sleep, I beg you!"  
"I would but...I don't wanna do overtime."  
"Humph."  
*Later*

We entered a darkened room. Only a few candles gave light to the mysterious place.  
"What is your name?"  
"Emerald Avea Phantomhive."  
"William T. Spears, are you present?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Retrieval. As you know, she has gone on a assignment with me."  
"Emerald Phantomhive, date of birth and date of arrival at the Grim Reaper Dispatch."  
"Date of birth is December 27, 1869. Day of arrival, December 27, 1888."  
I heard a gasp and I realized it came from Knox.  
"Who will be her assigned partner?"  
Ronald butted in, "I, RONALD KNOX IS HER ASSIGNED PARTNER!"  
"Spears...I think she will be a valuable asset!"  
*That night*  
I sat in my bed, staring at my glass of water. Seeing my eyes a different color threw me off. They used to be a shade of blue.  
"Damn. What I would give to be human again."  
"Oh yeah, how come?"  
"People used to say my eyes were made out of dark blue sapphire. And,I wish I had never killed myself. There's a boy in the orphanage Who is the same age as us and I swear I should have listened to him.  
"What did he say?"  
* Flashback*  
If I ever find out you committed suicide, in our next life I'll find you and never let you commit suicide again!  
* End of flashback*

I continued,"Humph. He was always looking out for everyone. Whether it where the suicide prone, the ones on the brink of anxiety or the ones who just had a really bad day. Abnormally kind person he is."  
"What's his name?"  
"Malis Baker, 19, pretty much the only friend I ever had."  
*the next day*  
I woke up early to find what I would expect: Ronald Knox, asleep while snoring SO LOUD, I DONT KNOW HOW I SLEPT THROUGH THAT! (William had told me he is, as well, human.*)  
I walked into the small kitchen area and opened the refrigerator. "Damn, there's barely anything in here! Ugh. Screw breakfast, I'll survive... I hope."  
There was a knock on the door. I opened it, not amused because I haven't eaten anything. To my surprise it was Grell.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you suppost to be at the Phantomhive Manor?"  
"Yes, well I managed to slip away. William wants to see you. As well as Ronald Knox. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Sebby!" Grell ran off.  
"Sebby?! Ah, whatever."  
I walked into the bedroom and yelled, " HEY! IDIOT! GET THE HELL UP ALREADY!"  
"Ah, what?! Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
"Someone's wants to see us, so hurry up. Trust me, this is all as unexpected to me as it is to you!"  
*Later*  
"So, I have your first assignment. You will be assisting Grell with the _LISTED_ souls. I've gotten reports that Grell is killing unlisted people, so therefore, I will have to act soon. Understand so far?"

We nodded and William continued,"Now, you will have to disguise yourselves as humans to conceal your (pointing at me) identity. Also, Phantomhive, I would like you to use Knox's last name to avoid suspicion."

Ronald's eye twitched. I, however, fell back in my chair.

"Shit." I mumbled

I tried to get up but I failed.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING for you?"

"NO! Argh."

William sighed and said, "Is everything clear?"

"Yes. (Yeah Sure)"

"Good. Now, get ready. Who knows how long you could be there..."


	6. AN

Hello There!

I'm sorry for the long wait! I have some personal problems of which I have gotten some advice of from a few of my friends. Which, I won't be talking about today but also, schoolwork is being a thorn in my side! Yep. And, I swear, it's not one of those bullcrap excuses either.

Now, as of 10/08/15, I'm editing Chapter 5 Part 2 and have already drafted Chapter 5 Part 3 but have not gotten to Chapter 6. The reason is that I knew I was going to have schoolwork leaning over my shoulder this year, and I wanted to be ahead with my drafting so I could just edit it and move onto the next chapter. Note that these chapters are quite long and it will take a bit more time to edit!

The hiatus was not intended but somewhat expected.

I hope you will be able to handle this HUGE cliffhanger thats taunting you! XD Check out my Wattpad for some Meeting Death oneshots I did so you can still have some of my Meeting Death content. This fanfic is also on Wattpad but is not caught up or ahead so yeah, just wanted to make note of that!

I will see you guys again when I upload a oneshot or a new chapter!

Thank You for being so supportive of this fanfic and all reviews, likes, and follows are greatly appreciated!


	7. UPDATE

Oh my God guys! 175 views already?! I never thought I'd get this many views on this fanfic! Thank you so much and I will be updating as soon as I can. Once again, I'm falling behind in school so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Right now I'm suppost to be working on a science report but oh well. I will have my phone around so if you would like to PM me the chances are, I'll see it! Thank you for the continued support and I will see you guys a bit later!

Byeeeeeeeee!


	8. Chapter 5 Part II

Hai again! I have a late shoutout (by the way, IM SO SORRY! I wrote it down, I swear!) Thank you Flower Crown of Poppy for reviewing! And...LizPennykettle...why you spam my email with all ya reveiws bruh?! WHY?! XP Thanks for reveiwing! Also, go check out **Fira's Brilliant Ideas** on Wattpad! It was Raven's idea so blame her *^v^* (just kidding!) I'm sorry it's been so long since I've put out any new content!

* * *

*Back in dorm*

"Interesting eh?" Ronald broke the silence that had been there for about an hour.

What is?

Well, we are going around where you lived and you aren't going as yourself. Everyone there knows you killed yourself.

Oh. I never though about that...

*bang bang bang*

I'll get it. I said

I got to the door and it was William.

"Oh. Hi." I said

"You seem depressed."

"It's just that...We'll be going back to where I grew up. And probably around the place I died. There is an alley in London, that's where I shot myself."

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, now to the reason I came. I brought you this."

It was another dress. This one however, was dark blue and white.

"It's just in case you need it."

"Ok. Thanks."

I went back to the bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"William."

"Oh. Well what did he want?"

I pointed at the dress that William gave me,"He gave me this just in case I need it."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Let's get some rest for tomorrow!"

 ***Later that night***

I turned over to my right. My clock read: 3AM. A question popped into my head.

"Hey Ron?"

No answer. So, I sat up and turned on the light.

No Ronald Knox.

I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I grabbed my Scythe and carefully walked out of the room.

 _Remember! Sneak up on them...don't show fear!_

I approached the figure but...

"Emerald, really, what are you doing? Don't tell me you are going to use me as target practice!"

I fell backwards and I must have hit my head because a sharp pain took over. That wasn't all though. A egg rolled off the counter and fell...

"Crap..."

"Hey, where'd that egg go?"

"ON MY FACE! THAT'S WHERE IT WENT!"

"Oh...Sorry."

"What are you doing up at 3AM?"

"Early start!"

"I'm going back to bed..."

 **[A/N: I laughed so hard writing this. But when I was writing this little part I was in the doctors office so I had to be quiiiieeeetttt! Which, WAS SO HARD OH MY GOSH!]**

 ***10AM***

I woke up again and this time Ronald was actully asleep! Thank God...

I grabbed what William had given me last night and my 3 1/2 boots. **[A/N: Y'know, the wedges? I've always wanted wedges...but Fira can't afford them ;_;]** Then I walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

* * *

Once I had eaten, I decided I'd go to the library and look around for a while. I had sat down in a chair and mustve fallen asleep because the next thing I saw was Undertaker just staring...

"What are you doing?" I asked

He replied with a smile," You were sleeping so peacefully. If you were in the other world I would've thought you were dead!"

"Well...that's comforting..."

An all too familiar voice entered the room,"C'mon Emerald! You two can be creeps later!"

I yell in Ronald's face,"WHAT?! YOU DAMN PERVERT! I'LL GET YOU BACK RONALD!"

* * *

 ***In London***

"Alright, pervert..."

"Stop calling me that..."

"Stop being a pervert who jumps to conclusions!"

"Okay...okay...okay! I believe you! Now, will you stop calling me a pervert?!"

"Fine...I was meaning to ask you something this morning."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Why were you so suprised at the hearing...y'know...my birthday?"

"Oh, well, we have the same date of birth...and..."

"Yeah?"

He lowered his voice," You died that day..."

"Well, it seems you finally know everything about me Ronald Knox."

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen my Cinimatic Record, I told you about Malis, the orphanage, so you've got it all."

"Oh..."

"Now, let's go to the Phantomhive Manor!"

I went in one direction but, Ronald went another.

"Where are you going, Knox?"

"I'm gonna see if there's a pub near, Duh! We'll meet at the gate of the manor in ten minutes!"

 _Ten minutes my ass!_

After he ran off, I paused for a moment...

 _What is that smell? it's the smell of spoiled tea._

I realized where I was. I was standing at the door of the orphanage. I hesitated but went inside. Looking around at my second home on the ground was a newspaper clipping and it read,

 **Young woman found dead...**

I wispered,"Jack the Ripper, I suppose."

"Read the artical." A small voice said.

I know this voice. Cynthia Baker's voice. Malis' little sister.

After scanning the artical I landed on the words: _This is not the work of Jack the Ripper. This was an act of suiside._

"It's okay to cry. Sad, isn't it? She was my friend! And, she always will be!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, if you're leaving, you should know that it's going to rain really soon!"

"Okay, thank you. May I keep this?"

"Sure!"

I walked out the door. It started to rain.

"Aw, shit!"

That was the least of my worries. I could see a Cinimatic Record from where I was. From where Ron went.

"No no no! Don't tell me that you!"

I ran through the storm and stopped at an alley. Something red mixed with the water. Blood.

What I saw shocked me.

"Ronald!"

There he was, Ronald Knox, stabbed in the stomach.

He's losing conciousness!

I ran over to him.

"Ron, It's Emerald."

"Emerald?" He said as he started to move his hand on the pavement, then, grabbing mine.

"Who did this to you?"

"I d-don't k-k-know."

I digged into my coat pocket and grabbed a bandage roll and a bobbypin.

"You need to sit up, okay? I'll help you!"

"O-Okay..."

"You know I'm going to have to see how bad this is, right?"

"I know..."

I lifted the top half of his shirt to see how bad the wound was.

"Crap...okay, well, we're going to have to go to the Dispatch soon!"

"It's that bad?"

"Afraid so..."

I took the bandage and wrapped it around the wound, and ripped off the roll. **[A/N: That makes sense...RIGHT?!]** Then, helped him up.

"Damn it...You're cover isn't going to last long...I can tell."

"You just got stabbed and THAT'S what you're worried about?"

"Well, yes."

"Come on Ronald, let's go to the Manor!"


	9. Chapter 5 Part III

Hello there! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Messages, updates, and myself being on fanfiction, and Wattpad will be sporadic for the time being until the end of the school year; so I deeply apologize if I go for a long period of time without updating again! Please tell me if I've made any spelling errors and I will fix them as soon as I can! Thanks min'na~!

* * *

"Alright Ron, just a bit more! We're gonna make it, I swear!"

"H-Hey Emerald?" Ronald painfully let out.

"Yeah?"

"R-Remember when you first arrived at the Dispatch, when we met?"

 _How could I forget...he's the very first person I met here._

"Yes."I started, "I do...why do you ask?"

"I was the very first one to introduce myself to you...it was no coincidence. William told me to be there. He said that I needed to have a new partner, as Grell was starting to go off, doing unlisted kills. He said I shouldn't be too involved with it. He also thought that it was time I have a new partner. William and I knew you were coming, Emerald. That's why your glasses immediately adjusted to your eyes, that's why we were both near."

* * *

 _"I'm Ronald."_

 _"Erm. Well, I'm Emerald. Question...Where are we?!"_

 _"We're at the Grim Reaper Dispatch!"_

 _"Grim Reaper?"_

"Yeah! You committed suicide, right?"

 **[A/N: Yepz! Going all the way back to the beginning!]**

When William asked me to do this, I wasn't really sure at first. To be honest, I really didn't care all that much...until we actually met. It was somewhat...bittersweet. That's the only way I can describe how that day felt.

* * *

We approached the door of the Phantomhive Manor. I knocked, despite having my Shinigami partner leaning on my shoulder. Someone answered the door, a tall young man, all dressed in black.

 _Holy shit...he looks like..._

"Hello there. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Manor."

"May we come in?" I started, "I'm sure the Young Earl wouldn't mind a little visit from someone...someone as in his sister."

"My my, is it? Why, I don't see why not. I'm sure the my Master would appreciate the visit. Mey-Rin, can you get their bags, please?"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

She took them away from me, even though I could have carried them myself along with Ronald but, I believe Sebastian would take it as rude, when I'm trying to be modest. We followed the buter upstairs. Showing us to a room.

"This shall be yours Miss..."

"Um, Emerald Phantomhive, Sir. But please, if anyone comes here I ask that you use Ronald's last name. Ronald Knox."I nudged my head over to the almost unconscious Grim Reaper on my shoulder. "I just don't want it to be a big fuss or anything. I was just hoping to keep it between the Earl and I."

"As you wish. The next room on the right shall be his. I will go alert the Young Master that he has guests. Mey-Rin, help them get settled, please?"

As he walked off, Mey-Rin gave a nod and helped me.

* * *

"Young Master? She's here now..."

"Well?" A voice said,"Don't just stand there! Let her in already!"

I sheepishly walked in, to find Ciel Phantomhive sitting at his desk.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or not?" He asked, the minute I walked in.

"Well, for starters, you need to be more damn patient! And, as for my name. I am Emerald Phantomhive. Your older sister..."

"Don't lie to me."

"Shut the hell up Ciel, if you'd let me freaking explain, maybe you'll get something inside that head of yours!"

* * *

 _You and Lady Elizabeth were playing one day. Everything was normal as it was everyday. Mum had wanted for me to go on an errand._

 _"Can Ciel go with me?", I asked_

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'd rather him stay here. Elizabeth isn't going to be here much longer."_

 _"Oh, okay!"_

 _I had gotten what she wanted and I made my way back, only to find the Manor burning. I was informed that Lady Elizabeth had left,but you...you were gone. After that, I was_ _sent_ _to an orphanage. But that same week, I had tripped and fallen, damaging my occipital lobe and thus, not remembering who my family was, what my last name was...as far as I knew, I had lived in the orphanage my whole life. Until, a little while ago, when all my memories had been restored._

* * *

As I understand, you have made a contract with Sebastian...do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"My theory is that that seal...that seal created a rift, ridding any memory that I was a Phantomhive. As my occipital lobe was damaged, it did not affect me as much. But, I can tell you still remember playing with Lady Lizzie."

"Interesting...Sebastian? When will dinner be ready, I'm starving?"


	10. A Note Concerning Updates!

Hi there!

Remember me? The weird ass fangirl?

YEAH, SO, UH.

Last time I updated this was March 17th, 2016.

Like, damn, it's been a while.

And, honestly _I CRINGE_ at my writing from 2015-16.

If any of you are still here *Cough I've been a damn ghost Cough* and are interested, I will be making a re-write. Quite different in the layout of chapters and I've tweaked weak areas in terms of plot.

I have no clue how updates will be here, since I am now in my second month of this school year, and hell, I don't see a whole lot of opportunity to consistently produce re-written chapters at a reasonable pace, without error. So, I apologize in advance.

Thank you for reading and thank you for sticking with me for two years!

So very grateful,

Fira


End file.
